Yeah Boy and Doll Face One
by LivingUnderEstimated
Summary: Aubrey is done waiting for her best firend Sam to come around and fall for her as hard as she fell for him. She is willing to give up everything for him and he seem's to be the same. But, when he introduces her to his new girlfriend will Aubrey go to far to show her property?


Part One: Aubrey

"Jealousy is nothing more than a fear of abandonment"

-Arab Proverb

"**Aubrey, this is my girlfriend, Amy. Amy, this is my best friend Aubrey."**

My heart broke with those words. It was a slow crack down the middle. I could feel every stitch that had once held the sorry thing together pop off all at once. I could hear the mind shattering crack that sounded like a glass vase falling onto the floor after being hit by a careless child. It was deafening to me and I wondered deep inside if they could hear it too.

The girl stood before me with a cheesy smile that seemed to be painted onto her face. It was that smile that everyone gave a stranger you never really wanted to meet but somehow ended up being introduced to them anyways. It was obviously faked.

In the back of my mind I had to admit she was stunning. She was your typical high school cheerleader type. She was golden blonde with blue eyes the color of the Caribbean Sea. She was more beautiful than I would ever be. Her body was slender and curvy at the same time. Even in a baggy sweater and jeans she was absolutely beautiful. She was the type of girl everyone would get along with. Even I could get along with her. But, she had the one thing I wanted.

"**It's nice to finally meet you Aubrey. I've heard so much about you." **

She stated as she stuck her hand out for me to shake it.

I hesitated for a second and smiled the best that I could. The pain was so unbearable but I couldn't seem unhappy to avoid questioning.

"**It's very nice to meet you too."**

I said and shook her hand for a minimal of three seconds. As I released it, he took it. Sam, my best friend, and the boy I had been in love with for over seven years now.

The way he stood there was just perfect. The way he smiled, the way his long brown locks hung in front of his light brown golden eyes, the way he looked like there wasn't a problem with the world just made me want to smile and thank God for this perfect angel I called my best friend. He stood six foot three, a whole foot taller than me and Amy. He was very slender. Almost stick like in the baggy 'Asking Alexandria' shirt he wore with his tight jeans that seemed big on his thin legs. But, I knew under that shirt was a perfectly sculpted body. He worked out. He was the 'scene' type. You could say. The jeans hid the scrapes from skate boarding. His sweatshirt hid the scares I knew were there.

He looked at me for a brief second with a smile. I melted. But, then he turned to her, and held her hand tighter. She smiled back. But, it didn't seem like the smile you see people give each other when they are truly in love. I wanted to slap her and yell at her for not looking back at him the way he deserved. But, I held it in as my heart continued to break. A slow torturous process it was becoming. The pieces were on the ground. I left them there as we started to walk the neighborhood.

It was a beautiful day outside as we walked down the streets of our small suburgatory. Autumn was just rolling in turning the summer leaves into fire of orange, yellow, and bright red. They twitched as the cold wind blew them away. They fell at my feet. It turned chilly soon enough. Just chilly enough to make Sam wrap his long arms around the blonde girl, Amy, his….girlfriend. I felt the envy burning inside my chest. The flame was just starting, and every time I looked at them wood was added to the fire inside my soul, turning me into a monster.

The way he looked at her was one of pure happiness. She didn't even noticed. I did. I was wishing it was me with every ounce of my being. I tried my hardest not to cry as he kissed her head. I was dying inside standing there just watching. I was completely helpless to my feelings.

Look, I know I should've been happy for him. He was my best friend. He had been my best friend since I was in the fifth grade. This was not how best friends were supposed to act. They were supposed to support each other no matter what. They were supposed to be there. They weren't supposed to be jealous. But, this had been going on to long and I was done with the games. I remember the first day I saw him…

_It was around late September to early October. Halloween decorations were just being put up in the school and I was at my locker about to switch classes. There he was. He stood across the hallway at his own locker chatting with one of his friends. His dark hair was laying in his eyes like it always did. He flipped it over to one side and I melted. He smiled brightly and I melted even more. I found myself staring at him for no reason. But, it's not every day you see an angel in person. His eyes were golden brown with a darker brown around the edges. They lit up every time he laughed, or smiled. His friend wandered away and he turned around to walk to his class. He saw me staring at him and I quickly averted my gaze elsewhere. But, I swear, as soon as I looked up and we made eye contact, the world fell apart around him. He was the only thing I saw. He waved to me and said hey. We introduced ourselves and he wandered away after a while. I sighed. It became a regular thing. We would talk, hang out after school, and soon enough we were tighter then you could tie a knot. _

_Throughout our middle school years when I was in sixth grade and him in seventh grade, I began to develop a crush. Well, I thought it was a crush. But, it never seemed to go away. Sure, I dated other guys during middle school and he always supported that. He always dated girls on and off ALL THE TIME and I supported him. _

_Until I was in high school. He always had girls all over him and my feelings were escalating from a small crush to a burning love that wouldn't remove it's self from my head. I wanted to be with him and I knew he wanted to be with me also. Whenever we hung out he would always hold onto me and kiss my cheek and flirt and everything of the sort. We made out once or twice. I thought he really cared and loved me. But, every time he got a new girlfriend I just got more jealous and insecure. He was perfect for me and I knew I was the best thing for him. But, he probably didn't see it…._

So, here we are seven whole years since we first met. I'm sixteen. He's almost eighteen. He'll be eighteen November 19th. This girl. This AMY, was the reason he had stopped flirting with me. This was the reason my life was crumbling down. As, I watched them from the corner of my eye, holding hands, smiling at each other, I realized, this girl was the one thing standing between me and him. Between me and the one thing I needed to make me smile. The one thing in the world I couldn't live without. While they smiled at each other and held hands all cheeky, I felt cheated, jealous, and every other emotion in the book. But, one stood out. Rage.

We had been walking for about fifteen minutes. Every minute that passed my rage was building. The sire in my soul was now a ravaging flame that couldn't be tamed. But, it wasn't that big of a deal. Was it? It wasn't…

_"It'll all be okay. It'll all be okay." _my mind echoed. But, as Sam leaned forward his gorgeous lips pursed, as he closed his eyes on the way down from his six foot three height to meet Amy's five foot three height. She puckered up too. I wasn't going to be okay. That was the last straw.


End file.
